Numerous utility bars or prying tools have been known, these exhibiting different configurations and sizes. Most of the bars operate as a lever. A first class lever is one wherein the load to be overcome is at or near one end of a rod, and a force is applied at or near the other end of the rod, and a pivot point (fulcrum) is somewhere along the rod in between the applied force and load. Thus, the user seeks to obtain a mechanical advantage by placing one end of the rod adjacent to the object to be moved, and providing a pivot point about which a longer moment arm is provided so that substantial forces can be applied to the object to be pried open or moved. Examples of utility bars are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,429 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,553.